Hybrid Story
by IloveGiroro
Summary: This is a story about a boy named Ichigo and his friends who are different types Hybrid that turn seventeen and go through there first heats or have gone through their first heats in a all Hybrid world. This is a YAOI fanfiction and a MPREG fanfiction. There are also other pairings UlqiHime,NnoiShin,StarHar,ShiroGin,SzyUru,Sado by himself as of right now :)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own bleach and all credit goes to its respected people if there is any need for that. Also, i am a new author and this is my first story even though i have been on this site for almost five years so i hope you enjoy reading my story. ;)**

Hybrid Story

7:05am Wednesday, July 15, 2015

 **Ichigo POV**

 ***BEEP*BEEP*BEEP***

"Mmm," I groan as I roll over to turn off my alarm clock. "Dammit I forgot to turn that piece of shit off". I grumble as I roll over to go back to sleep. Shiro is still asleep next to me not even bothered by the noise.

 ***THUMP*THUMP*THUMP*THUMP*THUMP*THUMP***

My ear twitches as I hear someone running up the stairs towards my room.

"HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY MY SONS!" goat face yells as he kicks down the door as he tries to propels himself on top of me and Shiro.

I lift my foot up to block the early morning attack "Get the hell out Goat face, its fucking seven o'clock in the morning. It is too damn early for you to be attacking us like a dumbass!" I yell as my tail twitches.

"But daddy wanted to wish his manly sons a happy birthday" goat face groans as he lies on the floor twitching.

"Why can't you be a normal parent and wish us a happy birthday like any normal person would?" I grumble

"Because that takes all the fun out of being a parent" goat face exclaimed as he got up from the floor.

"Well get the hell out so we can get ready for school, then we'll be down for breakfast" I mumbled tiredly.

"OKAY MY MANLY SON!" goat face exclaimed excitedly, and then he ran out my room probably to go wake up my two twin sisters Karin and Yuzu.

I turn over to Shiro and shake him awake "Shiro its time to get up" I mumble

"mmmmmm, no ichi five more minutes" he mumbles half asleep

," get up now or you don't get to take a shower with me and you can be all alone in here without me" I said getting agitated as I get out of bed and walk towards the shower

" fine I'll get up" Shiro grumbled and groaned as he gets out of bed. I turn the water on so it's scalding hot to wake us up faster, we strip out of our PJ's which consist of only our underwear and PJ pants, and then we step in and stand under the showers hot water . We stand for just a few minutes so our skin gets used to it then we start to wash up. First, we wash our body with my strawberry and his vanilla scented soap [yes I had to make some kind of strawberry related joke somewhere in this story (; ] that Yuzu got us last year for Christmas. Then we carefully wash our tails and ears. After, we got out so we would have enough time to get ready and eat breakfast so Yuzu wouldn't be upset and say that we shouldn't miss "the most important meal of the day" because we take too long to get ready in the morning because we take "long ass showers" so Karin would call it. We walk back into my room with only towels around our waste to get dressed and brush our outrageously long hair that we haven't cut since we was nine years old which was when our mom died. That year was the hardest on my family but it was harder on us because we were very close to our mother and losing her put a big hole in both of our heart that took years to heal. Even now it still hurts to think about her and every time we do we always think of her smile, she had that smile that would even make your worst day better. I always blame myself for my mother's death that maybe if I had been stronger or even braver I could have stopped her from dying. Even though everyone tells me that I wasn't my fault and that I could do nothing about it. I still feel guilty for it but let's not keep reliving the past I know that my mother wouldn't want me to feel depressed on my 17th birthday she would want me to enjoy myself and have fun. So back to us getting ready for school, when we got done getting ready we went down stairs to eat the yummy delicious breakfast my sister made. As I enter the kitchen goat face decide to try another one of his so called sneak attacks even though we could hear him coming up behind us the whole entire time. We play along just so we can kick him in the face for trying to attack us. Oh right I haven't told you about my family very much have I so here you go. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki I am a beta male Strawberry tiger our fur is a lighter color than my cousins the Bengal tiger (I get it from my mom's side), my dad A.K.A goat face is a Bengal tiger and also an alpha male, one of my two twin sisters is a Bengal tiger (Karin) and the other is a Strawberry tiger (Yuzu). Out of the two Karin is the most dominate one. Then there is my twin brother Shiro he is an albino tiger and also an alpha male. Beta males usually have their first heat cycle a few days after their 17th birthday so I'll be having my first heat cycle very soon.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY SONS" goat face screamed while trying to kick his sons from behind but before he could get even close enough to the twin terrors because two feet came into contact into his face and slammed his into the nearest wall.

" WHAT THE HELL GOAT FACE I,WE ALREADY TOLD TO STOP DOING THOSE STUPID SNEAK ATTACKS ON US!" they both exclaimed.

"WAAAAAAAH MASAKI OUR SONS ARE SO MEAN TO DADDY!" goat face exclaims while running to the giant portrait of our late mother after getting up from pealing himself from being imbedded in the wall.

"SHUT THE HELL UP GOAT FACE!" I yell irritably, "aww leave him be Ichi he's just being a dumb ass as usual" Shiro says with a bored tone in his voice. "Whatever" I mumble, we walk to the table to eat our breakfast which consists of miso soup, a bowl of rice, vegetables, and cooked fish with some green tea. "Thank you Yu-Chan it's delicious as always" we say in unison

"arigato Ichi-nii, Shiro-nii" she exclaimed with that ever so bright smile she got from our late mother." Oh right its Shiro and Ichi -nii's birthday, HAPPY BITHDAY SHIRO-NII ICHI-NII!" both Yuzu and Karin exclaim excitedly in excitement.

"Thank you Yuzu- Karin" we both say in unison with huge smiles on our faces. We don't get our cake and presents until dinner so we have time to enjoy them. We finish our breakfast as goat face gets up from complaining to the portrait of mother. We go put our dishes in the sink to be cleaned later. "Bye Yuzu, Karin, goatface were off to school" I yell as we walk out the door.

 ***5min time skip***

While we were walking to school we ran into Shiro's boyfriend Gin who is a Kitsune or fox hybrid he is also a beta male and he turns seventeen September 10th so he's only about two months apart from me and Shiro. Then we ran into Renji, Byakuya, Rukia, and Kaien. Renji is a Liger hybrid also an Alpha male which is rare like the Strawberry tiger; Byakuya is a Usagi or rabbit hybrid and a Beta male. They are both dating, Byakuya turned eighteen on January so he has already had his second heat cycle and of course Renji spent it with him (yes he wore protection we don't need Byakuya getting pregnant while he is still in high school). Renji turns seventeen August 30st so Byakuya is in his last year of high school. Rukia is a Usagi as well and turned seventeen on January fourteenth so she also already had her first heat and her boyfriend Kaien is a Bobcat hybrid that turns eighteen on October twenty-seventh, he is also in his last year of high school and he always gets death threats and glares from Byakuya telling him if he ever hurts Rukia he will personally and I quote "cut his balls off and torture his in ways he can't even comprehend". After we said our hellos we continued walking until we got to school were I met my boyfriend Grimmjow and the rest of the gang Nnoitra, Stark, Harrible, Szayela, Ulquiorra, Orihime, Ishida, Sado, Shinji, . Grimmjow is a Black Panther hybrid which are hard to find in Japan you mostly find them in Germany were his family came from a few years ago and he is also is my Alpha and he is spending my first heat with me *blush* he is also a year older than me and in his last year of high school he turns eighteen on July thirty-first, he and Shiro get in fights all the times its very amusing, he also has an older sister named Nelliel who is also a black panther. Nnoitra is a snow leopard hybrid and an Alpha male he turns eighteen on November eleventh and is in his last year of high school, Stark is a wolf hybrid and an Alpha male he turned eighteen on January nineteenth he is a senior he also has a younger sister Lilynette who is also a wolf hybrid, Harrible is a Lioness hybrid she turns eighteen on July twenty-fifth, Szayela is a Peacock hybrid and also a beta male he turned on Jun seventeen twenty-second he has also already had his first heat he also has an older named Yylfordt and he is an albino Peacock ,Ulquiorra is a vampire bat hybrid and an Alpha Male he turns seventeen December first, Orihime is an orange tabby neko or cat hybrid she turns seventeen September third and is dating Ulquiorra, Ishida is a black neko hybrid he turns seventeen November sixth he is a beta male as well and is Szayela's boyfriend even though they are both betas , Sado is a brown bear even though he came from Mexico he is an Alpha male and also single and ready to mingle, Shinji is a cheetah hybrid and a male beta he turned seventeen May tenth he is also Nnoitra's boyfriend. As I walk towards Grimmjow he gives me that sexy grin that I fell so much in love with. As we walk closer I notice something in his hand, I tilt my head with my ears raised in curiosity.

 **Shiro's POV**

I see Ichi walk to Grimm so I turn my attention back to Gin "hey Gin what you gave me for my birthday?"

"I got you a necklace just like Grimm-kitty Shiro-Chan. Do you want to see it?"

"Yessssss can I can I?!"

"Of course but you have to do something for meeee"

"What?"

"You have to give me my morning make out session right here in front of everyone"

"Okay!"

Gin leans in a gently starts to kiss me, then after a while the kisses start to get more heated which initiate the all-out make out session. I slowly trail my hands down Gins back towards one of his most sensitive spots (is tail).when I reach his tail I slowly start to massage the base of his tail enlighting soft moans from Gin

"A-ahh haa Shiroooo"

"Yes Gin-Chan~"

"You know that I'm really sensitive t-there" he partially moaned out

"Yes I know that but your moans are so sexy that I can't help but want to hear them24/7. They turn me on so much~~~" I groan huskily in his ear

"Aaahhh Shiro not in my ear~~~" he moaned breathlessly

"Okay Gin-Chan ill stop for now but when we get home we are continuing this"

"Hai Shiro-sama" Gin whispers playfully in my ear

"Okay now I want to open my present"

"Okay here you ho Shiro-Chan"

I open the box to find a number zero which is my favorite number. They also cost extra because it is also a number they don't sell regularly like Ichi's favorite number.

"Okay Shiro-Chan turn around so I can put on your necklace" said with enthusiasm while turning me around and putting my new necklace around my neck

"Thank you Gin-Chan" I turn around giving Gin a peck on the lips

"You're welcome Shiro-Chan" he said kissing me back

 **Grimmjow's inner thoughts** I smiled at the way my berry ears perked up and the way his head tilted in curiosity. Now I can't wait for Ichi to open his present. **Back to Ichi's POV**

When I got to Grimm I couldn't wait to find out what Grimm had in his hand, it looked like some type of jewelry case. "Hey Ichi-berry Happy Birthday, how was your morning" Grimm asked as he hugged and gave me a kiss." Hey Grimm, it was good other than goatface trying to sneak attack Shiro and I this morning and being obnoxious" I said still hugging Grimmjow. "So what's in your hand?" I ask curiously "It's a present for you Ichi-berry, do you want to open it now or later?" Grimm asked "I would like to open it now please" my ears go down as I mumble excitedly while blushing

"Ha-ha you're so cute when you're embarrassed and excited at the same time" Grimm exclaims

"I am not cute" I yell while blushing

"Umm actually yes you are Ichi you're my cute little brother" Shiro butted in.

"no I am not, now both of you shut up and just give me the damn present" I said while crossing my arms "awwwww come on Ichi we were just messing with you and we can say your cute all we want because its true and you know" Shiro said while grinning " you stay out of it Shiro this has nothing to do with you, go back to making out with Gin you pervert" I yell in frustration,

"Okay Ichi I'll give you your present in exchange for something from you"

"What"

"A kiss"

"I already gave you one earlier"

"Okay well I guess you really don't want your present"

"Fine" I groan

I lean up to give Grimm a kiss but I didn't expect him to pull me in closer so fast I gasped which gave him full free range access to the inside on my mouth creating an all-out make out session between us. He Sticks his tongue in to my mouth prodding and twisting around my tongue

"Mmm"

I moan. He slides his hands up and down my back in sensual movement's make my skin tingle were ever he touched. Then he did something unexpected that enlightened more embarrassing sounds from me. He touched the base of my tail, which is one of the most sensitive spots on a feline's body

"Ah Ahh mmmm"

I moaned out. We were so lost in our own little world that we didn't notice that everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare and me and Grimm.

"Ahem"

Someone cleared their throat. We stop abruptly look behind me we see the whole gang grinning and smiling at us, I quickly turn around lowering my ears and wrapping my tail around Grimm's leg for comfort as I bury me head into his shoulder to try and hide myself from the embarrassment.

" not that we weren't enjoying the little show you two were putting on its almost time for class so I would hurry up if I were you" Gin commented with a smirk

"Shut up Gin you have no room to talk" I say still hiding my face in Grimm's shoulder still blushing almost the same shad as my hair.

"Okay fine, Ichi you can open your present now"

"Okay" I exclaim as my ears perk up in interest

He hands me the case in his hand; I stare at it for a moment. Then I open it and gasp it was a necklace with a number six Grimm's favorite number hanging from the chain.

"Oh my…..G-grimm" I mumble as my eyes water

It was similar to the one I gave him on his seventeenth birthday, but instead of a six it was a fifteen which is my favorite number.

"H-how d-did you find this number" I stutter they usually only make these kind of necklaces with the numbers one through ten, anything after that you would have to get custom made which cost extra especially if it was made out of real silver and real stone. The one I got Grimmjow was real silver and real diamond but I got it for a discount because they were having a sale on necklaces.

"I got it custom made for you my Ichi-berry, I couldn't leave you empty handed after the necklace you gave me last year for my seventeenth birthday now can I?"

"N-no it's just that this must have cost you a fortune even if your family is rich I know they don't pay for a lot of things you have o-other than your Jaguar" I say starting to cry

"Hey- hey Ichi there's no reason to cry. Its fine I paid for it myself out of my savings and you know I have plenty of money in that account. A measly couple hundred dollars it's going to even put a dent in that account"

"I-I know that but you didn't have to spend so much money on me it's only my seventeenth birthday there's nothing special about it." It took me almost six months of extra shifts at work just to get enough money to buy Grimm his necklace.

"Yes it is don't say that your birthday isn't important. Now enough talking turn around so I can put your necklace on you"

I turn around and he put my necklace on me. It's perfect I thought to myself as I touch my new necklace that showed that I belonged to Grimm and that he belong me. I look over at Gin and Shiro and see that Gin gave Shiro his necklace as well. They look so adorable together and I'm glad there together because most people are scared of Shiro because of his abnormal colored skin, eyes, and tongue. It's good to see that Gin can look past his looks and love him for who he is. After, Grimm put my necklace on the gang started heading into school toward are lockers so we could change our shoes into slippers then we headed off to class.

 **Author note: Hey, this is IloveGiroro i hope you enjoyed the first chapter there will be more chapters being upload soon. So please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER** **2**

As we walked to class Grimm, Byakuya, Kaien, Stark, Harrible, and Nnoitra head to the third floor for their classes and we headed to the second for our classes. As we got to our English 2 class our teacher Urahara-sensei who is also a leopard hybrid like Nnoitra walked into class.

"Okay class, take your seats and pull out your English 2 text book"

 **1 HOUR LATER**

 **"** Okay that's all for today"

 ***DING*DONG*DING***

"Don't forget your assignment on World War 2, its due next week!" Urahara-sensei yelled before we all walked out of the class for second period which we all have together.

"Kami that class is so boring"

As we headed to science we ran into Hanataro who is a mouse Hybrid and also a male beta, his boyfriend is a senior named Ganju who is a bull Hybrid and an Alpha male. He is a very timid person so every time I'm with Shiro he always acts really submissive or should I say more submissive than he already does. As he walked by us I said hello and he said hello then went on our marry ways. When we got to science class it was a giant mess. Kurotsuchi-sensei was our on the verge of insanity science teacher, he was a lizard hybrid with a blue tail and reptilian golden eyes. He was currently yelling at his daughter/assistant as usual, who was also a lizard hybrid (duh). There was a fire on one of the lab tables, most likely from one of his insane experiments.

"Uh, Kurotsuchi-sensei, need some help?"

"No, not from the likes of you two, Nemu! How hard is it to put out a simple fire!? Sometimes I cannot believe I helped in creating you! You take after your sorry excuse for a mother too much for my liking!."

Nemu simply mumbled an apology as she tried to put the fire out. I felt really sorry for her, she was a nice girl but her dad really treated her more like a disposable slave than a daughter. Once the fire was out we sat down for our usual lecture and then possible dissection of whatever poor animal Kurotsuchi-sensei chose this time.

*40 minutes later*

"Alright, that's all for today, you're papers are due tomorrow and if they are late you'll be the next specimen we dissect in class!"

"I'm really not looking forward to bull-shitting that whole thing tonight."

Renji groaned. Szayela gave him a smug smile.

"You wouldn't have to bull-shit it if you were actually smart enough to comprehend what you were required to do for the assignment."

"You wanna go, Beta!?"

"Oh dear it seems I've angered the brut."

Before Szayela or Renji could say anything else Ishida cut it.

"Szayela, please don't start, we'll be late for math."

"Very well."

I tried to calm Renji down a little bit, because he was scarring every beta we passed to death.

"Come on Red you should be used to him tormenting you by now."

"Tch, whatever."

We arrived at math and everyone took their usual seats as Yuroichi-sensei started writing problems on the board, she was a black tabby cat and wasn't afraid to whack someone with a ruler if they started fooling around too much, that someone usually being Shiro, Gin, or Renji and sometimes she'd get me just for the fun of it.

As time passed my mind started to drift to what was going to happen in a few days. A blush started to rise to my cheeks as my mind went more into depth on the scene going on in my day dream.

"Ich' "ich' 'ich' 'ICH' **'ICHIGO"**

I jolt out of my daydream to find that class had ended and that half the people had already left for fourth period.

"Hey Ichi you okay your face is all red and your kind of hot" Shiro said while putting his forehead on mine to take my temperature.

"Yeah I'm okay just thinking about something" I said while blushing harder

"Oh I know what you were thinking about. You were thinking about Grimm and your first mating cycle weren't you." Shiro grinned

"No I wasn't ….okay maybe I was but that's none of your business!"

"It is my business your my little bro and I worry about you"

"I know Shiro but I'm not a little kid anymore"

"So that doesn't mean I can't worry about you, but any ways enough of that we need to get to class or we are going to be late."

"Okay fine but this conversation isn't over"

"Okay whatever lets gooooo already"

 ***5 MINUTES LATER***

 ****We got to class right as the bell rang. Our art teacher Ukitake-sensei greeted us with a smile as we went to our stools. Our fourth period was art and I have to say that it is one of my favorite classes other than Gym which I have with Grimm.

"Okay class today we are going to be painting something or someone that is important to you, it can be anything of your choosing as long as it is school appropriate"

I stared at my canvas for what seemed like hours even though it was only a few seconds trying to figure out what to paint. Then it hit me I could paint Grimm's favorite animal, the panther or  
Pantera which is the name of his Katana. I got off my stool and walked over to the paints and picked out my paints, then Shiro walked over to the paints.

"What are you painting Shiro"

"I'm painting a Kitsune for Gin, what are you painting"

"Oh I'm painting a panther for Grimm"

"That's cool I want to be the first person to see the painting when you're done'

"Okay as long as I get to see yours when you're done okay"

Shiro and I walk back to our stools and start to paint.

 *** 1 HOUR LATER ***

 ***DING*DONG*DING***

As the bell rang I took my time cleaning up my area because I have a free period next. I started to put my paint and brushes away. Then I walked back to my seat and picked up my painting to put it in the drying area. I went back to my seat and grabbed my stuff so I could leave.

"You ready to go Ichi?"

"Yeah sorry I took so long I was making sure my area was clean"

"Its okay we have a free period anyway" Shiro said as he scratched behind my ears

"Purrrrrr"

"Mmmm Shiro stop it you know my ears are sensitive"

"Awwww Ichi don't pout like that or ill smother you"

"Fine but don't touch my ears like that"

Shiro and I walked out to the courtyard and sat under a tree waiting for the rest of the gang to get there. I opened my bag and took out my book "Brothers Grimm", I open to the page that I had dog eared. Shiro next to me giggled when he saw the book I was reading.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing"

"Bullshit nothing tell me"

"Fine I was laughing at the fact that you're reading that book again"

"What it's a good book and don't judge me, at least I read books unlike you and porno magazines don't count"

'Whatever, I think it still counts even if you don't"

Our conversation got cut short as the rest of the gang came out of the school.

"Hey guys"

"Hello Ichi-berry"

"Hi Shiro-chan" Gin yelled from across the court yard

Grimmjow came over and sat next to me linking our tails together then started messing with my ears. "Purrrrrrrr" I moved closer to his hand so he could get better access to my ears. "He" Grimmjow chuckled lightly,

"What's so funny" I mumbled contently

"Nothing you just start acting so cute when I rub your ears"

"I am not cute and just like what I told Shiro, my ears are sensitive. So if your going to be an ass don't touch me." I glare irritably

"Whoa, were did that come from I was just messing with you Ichi-berry. Are you okay" Grimm said with a worried look on his as he put his forehead to mine. "You don't seem to have a fever" he mumbled under his breath.

"I don't have a fever I'm just grouchy because I didn't get enough sleep last night, sorry for snapping at you" my ears go down submissively

"It's okay Ichi I'm not mad at you, he said smiling while scratching behind my ears "If you're tired just lay your head down in my lap and ill wake you up when the bell rings so we can go to Gym, okay does that sound good?"

"Yeah that sounds good" I lay down in his lap and start to fade of when I feel his fingers threading through my hair. "Mmmmmmrrrrrrrr" I start to groan then it turns into a purr when he catches my ear. I slowly fade off into sleep with Grimm massaging my ears.

 **SHIRO'S POV**

"Hi Shiro-Chan, how's my favorite snowflake doing" gin whispered inmy ear with a purr

"It was good I'm just tired and I can't wait for Wednesday when you can finally be mine forever"

"I know I can't wait either, I've waited to long for this"

Even though Gin and I have been having sex way before we became of age, we don't get the initial mark until we are both of age. So I am very excited for when Gin can finally be mine and mine only, forever. Because after you are initial marked you can't me marked by anyone else or get pregnant by anyone other than your significant other.

"So what are you doing after school Shiro-chan~" he purrs (yes in this story I have it were he can purr. Stop judging me)

"Nothing unless you want me to come over to your house" I purr in his ear

A shiver goes down his back "Mmmmmm that sounds nice"

I start to massage Gins ears and play with his tail because I know it's very sensitive and he loves it when I play with it. Gin started to moan purr at the same time as I moved my hand up his towards to base. He arches his back as I reach the base.

"mmmrrrmmmrr, Shiro~ don't do that wait till we get home" he mumbles with a moan

"Why gin I thought you loved it when I touched your tail like this" I squeeze the base and massage it with my thumb and pointer finger.

"I do but if you keep doing that I won't be able to control myself"

"But I like the sounds you make when I touch you"

Gin flicks his tail in may face and lowers his ears with a frown.

"Fine ill stop touching your tail but I won't stop touching your ears because I love it when you purr"

"Okay I can deal with that cause I like it when you rub my ears" Gin went to lay in my lap and fall asleep

 **60 MINUTES LATER**

 **ICHIGO'S POV**

 ***DING*DONG*DING***

I was awakened by Grimm shaking me and calling my name and telling me that it was time for next period to start. I got up and stretched and almost fell into the tree we were sitting under but Grimm grabbed my waist to steady me.

"You okay Ichi?"

"Yeah just lost my balance for a second"

We grabbed our bags and said bye to Shiro and the rest of the gang as Grimm and I headed to Gym were we changed and headed to the Gym where everyone else was sitting. I sat down between Grimm's legs so I could have something to lean on because I was still half asleep. Then Kempachi-sensei walked in with his assistant/daughter Yachiru on his shoulder. He was a wolf Hybrid and so his daughter

"Okay class today we are going to run four laps on the track and then when you are done you can have a free day"

Everyone cheered and started to head out to the track. As Grimm and I got to te track we started to run and Grimm ran at my pace even though I knew he could run much faster. Oh did I forget to tell you that our coach was Hanataro's ex-boyfriend but I think that Kempachi-senei is still trying to get Hanataro back before he is marked by his previous boyfriend. Even though his birthday has already passed he still hasn't been marked and I can tell it's very hard for him because if you aren't marked right when your heat cycle starts it starts to gradually get worse and its already been about four months since his birthday in on the first of April. But I think he going to crack anytime soon and go back to Kempachi-senei because I know that he loves him way more than Ganju could ever love him. The only reason there aren't still dating right now is because they got into a fight how Kempachi-senei hasn't been spending a lot of time with him and that he's been Whoring around with some other Hybrid that he doesn't know about and that's why he hasn't been spending time with him. While was in my own little world I hadn't noticed we had finished our forth lap and we were heading to a tree to sit under.

"You okay Ichi you did talk to me whole time while we were running?" "Yeah I was just thinking about Hanataro and Kempachis relationship"

"Oh okay, so what are you doing after school"

"Nothing much, probably going to walk home alone because Shiro is going to go to Gin's house then I'm going to start my English paper and then be bored to rest of the day. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if I could come over and keep you company"

"Yeah okay I would like that and maybe you could stay the night" I mumble with a blush

"Of course I'll sleep over" he said with a grin then ruffled my hear

We talked for about twenty more minutes then we headed to the locker room to change and headed to the front gate when the bell rang for us to go home and waited for Shiro and the rest of the gang.

 **I'm sorry it took so long for me to update I've just been really busy with band and homework. So I hope you enjoy the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it and please review with any suggestions or comments.**


End file.
